Culpabilité
by Ilunae
Summary: "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort !" avait-il écrit en français sur un bloc de roche pendant un entraînement.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic où Uraraka trahi Yuei.

Pairings : Iiyama, Bakudeku, Kirimina et Tsuchako.

* * *

La trahison d'Uraraka avait été un choc pour tout le monde dans la classe A. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à en revenir. Il fallait dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait très bien caché son jeu. Ils n'auraient jamais pu penser cela d'elle.

Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire cela ? Pourquoi les avait-elle trahis ? Est-ce que tout n'avait été que mensonge depuis le début ?

Ils étaient tous atterrés. Bien sûr, les amis de la jeune fille souffraient beaucoup. Midoriya était parti dans sa chambre. Bakugou était allé le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Kirishima tentait de consoler sa copine, Ashido. Les autres filles essayaient de réconforter Asui comme elles le pouvaient. Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis le départ d'Uraraka avec les vilains.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Asui et elle avaient toujours été très proches. Elles étaient presque tout le temps ensemble. Aoyama les avait observées assez pour savoir qu'Asui aimait beaucoup Uraraka. Cela faisait donc mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Iida n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir croire que la jeune fille les avait trahis.

"Ils l'ont peut-être forcée à travailler pour eux !"

"Elle a plutôt eu l'air de les suivre de son plein grès !" fut la réponse de Todoroki.

En entendant cela, Asui se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Comme toujours, il était possible de compter sur le manque de tact de Todoroki. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité, cependant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Uraraka travaillait avec les vilains. Si elle avait été forcée, elle aurait pu aller en parler à Monsieur Aizawa ou au directeur. Après tout, elle était en sécurité quand elle était à Yuei. Elle avait eu tout le temps pour le faire. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle avait eu le choix de travailler avec eux ou non.

Aoyama avait la nausée. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait su en partie ce que faisait son ancienne camarade.

Un soir, il avait surpris une conversation téléphonique bizarre. Il avait bien entendu Uraraka donnait des informations sur l'école à quelqu'un d'autre. Aoyama n'avait eu aucune idée à qui elle avait été en train de parler. Il avait toutefois trouvé cela très étrange.

Il s'était bien dit sur le coup qu'elle avait peut-être été en train de les trahir. Il n'avait rien dit aux professeurs, cependant. Il n'avait pas eu de preuve de sa trahison à ce moment-là.

De plus, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait peut-être des films. Qu'il avait sans doute mal compris ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'avait pas eu de preuve non plus qu'elle avait été en train de parler à un vilain. Elle avait pu très bien être en train de discuter avec l'un de ses parents. C'était normal de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans leur école à sa famille.

Au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas mais, il avait choisi de ne rien dire. Il avait quand même tenté d'avertir Midoriya.

"Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort !" avait-il écrit en français sur un bloc de roche pendant un entraînement.

Cette phrase convenait à la perfection à Uraraka. Elle ne se faisait jamais trop remarquée pendant les entraînements. Elle avait l'air très gentille et attentionnée avec ses camarades. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de cacher une part sombre.

Midoriya avait lui aussi était très proche d'Uraraka. Il la voyait comme une grande amie. Il s'était donc dit que son camarade méritait de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Aoyama avait eu aussi envie de se rapprocher de lui. Midoriya était un peu comme lui. Dès qu'il l'avait vu utiliser son alter, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas adapté à son corps.

Comme cela, il pourrait l'aider un peu. Puisque son camarade ne maîtrisait pas son alter. Il avait eu envie de le protéger aussi. Midoriya était quelqu'un de bien

Aoyama l'avait observé pendant assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un héro. Son camarade faisait tout pour protéger les autres. Il prenait même le risque de se faire très mal pour cela. Il continuait aussi de s'entraîner dur pour maîtriser son alter.

Il ressentait donc de l'admiration pour Midoriya. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler de ce que faisait Uraraka. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait faire de la peine à son camarade, lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s'était donc dégonflé.

A la place, il avait choisi de lui parler de son propre alter et, de la raison pour laquelle il devait tout le temps porter sa ceinture.

"Merci beaucoup Aoyama-kun !" lui avait répondu Midoriya.

Aoyama avait senti son cœur se serrer en le voyant. Il avait cependant choisi de tout garder pour lui. Comme il était devenu ami avec son camarade, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait le protéger de cette façon.

En ce moment, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son ami. Bakugou était avec lui. Aoyama savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Même si au début de leur première année ils ne s'entendaient pas, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux.

Depuis, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches. Bakugou était toujours là quand Midoriya avait besoin de lui. Il râlait toujours un peu mais, ce n'était pas méchant. En tout cas, Aoyama savait que son ami était entre de bonnes mains.

Il avait toujours envie de prendre des nouvelles de Midoriya mais, il n'allait pas les déranger. Il pourrait toujours lui parler, le lendemain. Il décida donc d'aller voir Iida. Lui aussi devait beaucoup souffrir.

"Comment ça va, Iida-kun ?"

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Uraraka-san ! Comment a elle pu faire ça ?"

Aoyama pouvait le comprendre. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Elle qui avait l'air si gentille. C'était dur de penser qu'elle pouvait être une vilaine.

"Je sais ! C'est incroyable !"

"C'était mon amie ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte de quelque chose !"

"Ne dis pas ça, Iida-kun !"

"Mais si ! Je suis le délégué de la classe ! J'aurais donc dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle !"

"Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir mal de n'avoir rien dit !"

"De quoi tu parles, Aoyama-kun ?"

Aoyama baissa les yeux. Il décida de raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Il se mit à pleurer après cela.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit !"

"Ce n'est pas grave Aoyama-kun !" lui dit Iida en le prenant dans ses bras. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait !"

Aoyama continua de pleurer dans les bras du délégué pendant un moment. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
